Parasite
by Muthru
Summary: It was dark, cold, disgusting, hopeless, sorrow, there. Angst, noncon, mpreg.


Title: Parasite

Summary: It was dark, cold, disgusting, hopeless, sorrow, there.

Genre: Angst

Warnings: non-con, Mpreg

Characters: Harry, Voldemort

He hated the thing. The little parasite that was sucking all the energy out of him. He hated it with a passion. He should have gotted rid of it the very moment he was freed but they said it wasn't possible anymore and if he did it, they weren't sure he would make it alive. He should still had done it. If he had he wouldn't have to go trough all this pain, despair, and disgust. Without this he could be out there enjoying his life with his remaining friends but instead he had to suffer more. It wasn't enough that his first 10 years had been hell, oh no, his next 18 years would also be like that.

"I hate you! I hope you die or someone has the grace to drown you!" he muttered to himself and tried to fall asleep.

As he closed his eyes he could see the day that this all had started. It was a cold and horrible day. So many people lying dead on the frozen ground and when he looked up from his best friend's dead eyes someone hit him with a spell and the next thing he knew was damp holding cells.

For days he didn't dare to touch the water but on the fourth day he dragged himself to the dirty and cracked water bucked, cupping his hands to drink.

From that day on he hallucinated most of the time. He wasn't sure if it was day or night, cold or warm. The only thing he could be sure of was the pain he was forced to endure. He was whipped more than anything else because the bloody gashes always ended up getting infected meaning more pain. Other methods of torture were also quite popular, mainly the Cruciatus Curse. He had probably been there for four weeks when his muscles started to twitch constantly.

And then the torture suddenly stopped and he knew something was horribly wrong.

He was right. After about two months of torture He finally found his way down to the holding cells. He sneered from the doorway and as He stepped inside of the cell he knew end was near.

He tried to huddle himself to the furthest corner but was immediately dragged to the center of the small cell to be lifted to his knees. Someone grabbed him from his greasy hair and forced him to look at the red eyes.

A potion was poured into his mouth, nose blocked and jaw almost crushed.

The slimy thing had started to affect almost immediately. The pain, oh the pain had been worse than the Cruciatus. His hips and stomach felt like they were on liquid fire and his lungs were squeezed out of air. And then the laughter, the cold inhuman sound. But he didn't really hear it and when the spidery hands ripped his dirty and bloody pants off there wasn't any strenght left in him to fight the horror that led to his current pain.

The dry fingers that poked him for a moment didn't prepare him for the pain, agony and shame that followed after that.

The dirt of the cell's floor smeared his tear stained face and he hoped Death would take him home.

The next day the water was clean and there was proper food. After that nobody came to his cell anymore and when the rescue came months later it was already too late, it always was.

It felt like a dream. It all did. There were days when he would just sit and stare at the wall and days when he would go ripping through everything he touched. And the nights. They were the worst. Living the shame, disgust and agony again and again and then waking up to see the _thing_ resting there like it belonged there when it didn't. It mocked him every day. It mocked him of his failure and of his weakness.

Pain! Rapid cramps woke him up from his dark dreams. He pressed his hand to the bulge and tried to make it stop. Tears leaked from his sealed eyelids and the pain got more and more intense.

He hurled the cover off of him when he felt something warm gush out of him between his legs. His feet felt sticky and when he finally managed to grab his wand from the side table wincing from the pain for moving too quickly he cast a light Lumos.

Blood. Too much blood. Red blood. White sheets soking in red blood.

"No no no no no! Oh God no! Please no! Help, someone help! No no no no no no, please Merlin no. Don't leave me, God no!" he screamed as people swarmed the room and the pain finally disappeared.

Fin


End file.
